Cry Wolf
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When they investigate an attack at Stanford, Dean learns that Sam's been keeping a BIG secret from him.
1. Necessary Change

CRY WOLF

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be CW. For this fic, which is the response to my own challenge of what if Sam didn't want to go with Dean in the Pilot because he was afraid that Dean would find out that he wasn't normal. I use some elements of the movie _Cry Wolf_ with Jared Padalecki. The basis of the game---avoid suspicion, manipulate your friends, and eliminate your enemies---as well as one name: Dodger. _Cry Wolf_ belongs to Rogue Pictures. First part takes place when Sam's a college freshman, and then will take place directly after "Shadows".Oh, and I know in most werewolf stories, when the person transformed back into their human form, they're unclothed, but I'm making these werewolves more like _Teen Wolf_, where they can change at will and they don't lose their clothes.

CHAPTER ONE: NECESSARY CHANGE

STANFORD UNIVERSITY

PALO, ALTO, CALIFORNIA 4 YEARS AGO

Eighteen-year old Sam Winchester struggled against the thing that had attacked him. _No way! I'm not gonna die in my first year of college!_ he thought wildly. He had been trained way too well for some dang werewolf to be the death of him. The creature clawed him in the chest and Sam screamed in agony. _Dang, I wish Dad or Dean were here_, he thought to himself. Suddenly, his attacker shifted. Sam took the opportunity to throw the creature off and began pummeling it. For a while, he was doing very well. But presently, he grew tired. And that's when it struck again. Sam screamed its claws raked against his face. Then, he fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. The monster began to strike and---that's when another werewolf leapt out of the shadows. The second werewolf growled, eyes blazing a brilliant yellow. The first tried to approach its victim but a swipe from its counterpart sent it running. Satisfied that the attacker gone, the werewolf trotted over to the boy. It sniffed, searching for signs of life. Its head recoiled at the vast amount of blood. Then, it howled a call for assistance. Almost instantly, a group of people came running up as the werewolf turned back into a tall girl with hazel eyes and blond hair.

"What is it? What's wrong?" her friends asked.

"He got attacked and he's lost a lot of blood. We need to replace it," she answered.

"But we can't just---" a girl of medium height with brunette hair began to object.

"There's no time to waste. Now let's go," the first girl interrupted. With that, Sam was picked up and carried to a cave. Surprisingly, it had been equipped with various machines and cots.

"Lay him down," the first girl instructed. Her friends did so and hooked him up to the machines.

"Who's gonna---" one of the boys wondered.

"I will," the first girl responded.

"No! You can't!" the others protested.

"I can and I am," she responded. With that, she lay on the cot next to Sam. With a sigh, her friends hooked the two together. Moments later, her blood flowed into Sam's. This resulted in a moan from him a few minutes later.

"It's working," the girl said in relief. Once he was stabilized, they were disconnected. With a moan, Sam slowly sat up.

"Are you all right?" the girl beside him questioned in concern.

"Somethin' hit me," he complained.

"Yeah. Uh---about that. This is gonna sound crazy, but---"

"You know, Standford's brochure didn't say nothin' 'bout werewolves on campus," Sam interrupted with an annoyed grumble. Normally, he wouldn't have made such a grevious error, but everything was still a bit fuzzy.

"You...knew?" the girl asked.

"Uhhhh---" it was then that Sam realized his mistake. "Oh, shoot," he said. The blond stuck out a hand.

"I know this is a bad time for introductions, but I'm Jessica," she told him. Sam took the offered hand and found himself staring into the face of the prettiest girl he had ever seen.


	2. Game Turned Deadly

DISCLAIMER

This now takes place after "Shadows". Cry belongs to Rogue Pictures and Supernatural belongs to the WB soon to be CW. I don't know Rebecca or Zach's last name, so I made one up. I only own any characters you don't recognize. And I don't know if a werewolf pack would be connected to each other, I just thought it'd be a cool twist.

STANFORD UNIVERSITY

PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA TODAY

A group of people walked into a cave.

"You guys ready?" a girl who was waiting asked.

"Always," the group chorused. All but the first girl sat down.

"Lay your money down," she told them. Everyone did so and waited expectantly.

"Everybody remember the rules?" she queried.

"Avoid suspicion," Rebecca "Becky" Jennings recited.

"Manipulate your friends," her brother Zachary or "Zach" as he was commonly called, chimed in.

"And eliminate your enemies," the rest of the group chorused.

"Good," the girl approved as they closed their eyes. She walked behind her friends and then

wrapped her hands around a boy and scratched him with a fingernail. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

"The wolf has been marked. And now the sheep must sift him out," the girl stated.

"Well, you know, I think it's---" Becky's accusation was cut short as a group of stocky, well-muscled men equipped with guns barged into the cave! Growling, Becky, Zach, and their friends let the wolf take over. The men began firing.

"Go! Go now!" the wolf that had previously been Becky ordered.

"We won't---" another wolf began to protest.

"That's an order!" Becky shrieked. One of the men pointed his gun at Becky and the wolf that had been the girl that had started the game leapt in front of her. A bullet lodged itself in her shoulder and she howled in pain. Meanwhile, out on the road, Sam and Dean Winchester had been driving through listening to a _Black Sabbath_ tape. Other than that, everything was silent. That was until Sam started groaning in pain.

"What the---dude, you okay?" Dean asked in concern, turning his cassette down. Sam could only groan. The pain...he hadn't felt something like this since the night Jessica had died. Their bond had been so strong and then it was ripped away. That's what it felt like now. Like a bond was being taken away.

"Sam?" Dean asked sharply.

"Aaaaah! Dodger!" Sam screamed painfully.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. As soon as he was able to, he pulled to the side of the road and cut the engine.

"Aaaaah! No! NOOOOO!" Sam shrieked. Dean winced at the sound. It was almost like a howl. Then, as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. Sam panted in ragged breaths.

"Sammy?" Dean asked tentatively.

"We have to get to Stanford," Sam said hoarsely. At first, Dean was going to argue, say that they couldn't risk the chance of Meg or that demon following them back there, but then he saw his brother's face. It was a deathly pale and his eyes were wide. Sammy was afraid. No, not afraid. **Petrified**. Making a decision, restarted the ignition and turned, going back the way they had come.


	3. Worry

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

LoUdMoUtH87: New reviewer. Awesome. Thanks. Tell me what confuses you and I'll do my best to explain.

Spuffyshipper: Awesome. I'm glad I can oblige. No. This isn't a crossover. Sorry. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Leahblueeyes: Thanks. Yes, he was.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Cry Wolf which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be CW.

As Dean raced down the umpteenth highway with Black Sabbath blaring out of the stereo, Sam's stomach knotted in concern. _Please. Please let Dodger be okay_, he thought frantically. He couldn't lose another pack member. He just couldn't. Dean glanced at his brother. _What's up with him? He's so tense_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Sammy. Uh...did you have a vision or somethin'?" Dean queried.

"No," Sam answered shortly.

"Then, why are we headin' for Stanford?" Dean asked. Sam froze. _Oh, man. What do I do? I can't tell him_, he thought frantically. Dean would never understand. He was a hunter. He had been trained by Dad to shoot first and ask questions later. And Sam didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Sammy?" Dean prodded.

"I just---I just have a bad feeling," Sam stammered.

"Who's Dodger?" Dean questioned.

"Huh?" Sam responded.

"Dodger. When you were screaming, you said the name "Dodger". Who is it?" Dean repeated.

"A friend of mine," Sam answered.

"You're tellin' me someone actually named their kid 'Dodger'?" Dean smirked.

"It's a nickname," Sam replied. "And don't knock it," he continued. Finally, they saw the sign welcoming to them for California.

"Finally," Sam sighed. Hearing the amount of relief in his brother's voice, Dean looked at his brother. _What's goin' on with him? Why won't he talk to me?_ he wondered. Sam ignored Dean's gaze and just stared at the wonder. _Don't worry, guys. I'm coming. We can figure this out together_, Sam thought to himself. Minutes later, they saw the sign for Palo Alto.

"Okay, here we go," Dean stated. As soon as they had reached the Stanford Campus, Sam opened the door and raced out of the vehicle without waiting for Dean to stop. The older Winchester barely had time to park before chasing after his brother.

"Sam! Sam! Slow down!" Dean called after his brother. But Sam just kept going. Dean had no choice but to follow. He became confused when his little brother continued towards the back of the campus and headed for some caves.

"What the---" Dean's voice trailed.

"Dodger! Becky!" Sam called. Dean panted as he continued after his brother.

"Dodger! Becky!" he shouted. Then, Sam skidded to a stop, causing Dean to bump into him.

"Dude, warn people," the older man chided. But his brother didn't rise to the bait.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing his brother's tenseness. But couldn't answer. All he could see was a girl with brunette hair, sprawled out on a cot, blood pooling out of her shoulder, and various bruises on her face.

"Oh, no. No. No," Sam whispered. He could feel the pain radiating from her body.

"Sam!" Becky exclaimed. She and the others ran to their friend.

"Dodger," Sam whispered. Then, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.


	4. Hiding The Truth

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Wow. A lot new reviewers. Very cool.

Razor67 (ch 1): Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks.

Sparks Diamond: Thanks.

Katie 05: Thanks. I hope so. Here's the next chap.

Aogail: Thanks. So do I. Here's the update.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Though I'm using the same name, it's not meant to be the same character. Sorry this update isn't soon enough.

LoUdMoUtH87: Hope my reply cleared up your confusion. Thanks.

Hellcat-stoner'Anamalia-Fear: Do you change your handle? Weren't you formerly 'Anamalia-Fear'? Thanks. Uh...no promises.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Hey, give Dean a break. This takes place after "Shadows", so Dean's still recovering. Plus, he just chased Sam all over campus.

Mimifoxlove: So do I, and **I**'**m** the one writing this. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. He **does** love hunting.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, you better. It's one heck of a movie. Thanks. Here's more.

Charmedsupernaturalfan (ch 2, 3): Thanks. Glad you liked it. Thanks. Yep.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Cry Wolf which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB, soon to be the CW. I only own any characters you don't recogonize.

"Sammy!" Becky exclaimed. She knelt down and helped steady him.

"Oh, no. Dodger," Sam whispered. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her. Not to Dodger.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean queried.

"I should've been here. I should've been here to protect her," Sam murmured. He should've felt something sooner. He should've known.

"Sam, there's no way you could've known," Dean stated. He didn't get it. Why was Sammy beating himself up over this? The girl named Dodger moaned, causing Sam to rise to his feet and walk up to the cot.

"Don't worry, Dodge. I'm here," he assured, as he sat next to her.

"Sammy?" she queried. Had she heard right? Was Sammy really here?

"Yeah, Dodge. Sammy's here," came the assurance. Then, "Why Dodger? Why'd you take the bullet?"

"They were gonna shoot Becky," Dodger answered. Sam's throat muscles constricted and he looked at his friend, mouthing the word 'Hunters?' She nodded.

"Why would they wanna shoot Becky?" Dean wondered. Sam shot Becky a pleading look. Instantly, she knew he was asking her not to say anything. He obviously wasn't ready for his brother to know the truth. Not that she could blame him.

"Uh...I don't know," Becky answered. "They were acting really crazy. I think they were on drugs," she continued.

"Thank you," the younger Winchester mouthed. Her only answer was a reproving look. Dean looked at the group. What was going on? Why was Sammy acting so strange? Why was he so tense?

"So...how's your friend doing?" Dean asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"She's stable...for now. But..." Becky trailed. Sam's eyes clouded worriedly.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean queried.

"I can't believe I let this happen. I should've stayed close," Sam stated.

"Sam, you were doing...stuff. We understand that," Becky carefully responded. No need to give away Sam's other secret to the pack.

"**Stuff** doesn't matter! I should've been here!" Sam yelled. "I never should've left," he continued angrily.

"Sam---" Zach began to say.

"Just leave us alone," Sam snappishly interrupted. Everyone stared. "You heard me. Just go---**now**." With that, one-by-one, Sam's friends left the cave. Sam looked at Dean, the only one who hadn't left. But being the big brother, he had figured Sammy ahdn't met him.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here," he snarled.

"Sammy," Dean said in surprse. He scoffed inwardly. He didn't really mean that. No way.

"Just leave!" Sam yelled. Dean stared. He couldn't believe it. Sammy was serious. With a defeated sigh, Dean walked out to join the others. Then, the young hunter sat down beside the cot, wrapped his arms around himself, and cried.


	5. Confused

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

LoUdMoUtH67: Glad some things got cleared up. Well, in the movie, one player---the wolf---was marked by a pen and the other players---the sheep---had to guess which one it was. I just changed it to fingernail marking since they were all werewolves. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yeah, well that just shows you how tore up he is. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Thanks. Here's more.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by _Cry Wolf_ which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which wil soon be the CW. The plot and any characters you don't recognize is mine.

Outside the cave, Dean stared at Sam's friends.

"I don't like this. Sammy shouldn't be alone. Not with his mind state," he stated.

"He's worried, scared. He's never liked anybody seeing him that way," Becky explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like Sammy," Dean chuckled.

"He doesn't like being called that," another girl---Gwen Armstrong---told him.

"Yeah, so he keeps tellin' me," Dean mused.

"And you don't listen to him?" Gwen demanded.

"I'm his older brother. I'm **supposed** to annoy him," Dean responded. Then, "So...do you know why Sam got all hot and bothered about this girl Dodger?" Becky reached out and smacked him.

"What? What'd I say?" Dean wondered.

"Sam's always just been very protective of Dodger. Like a brother would be," Zach explained.

"Yeah. They're very close," Becky agreed. Dean blew out a breath. Now he understood. Now he understood why Sammy had been so frantic. The bond Sammy shared with his friends was almost as tight as the one they shared. Maybe even tigher...as much as it killed him to admit. Meanwhile, in the cave, Sam stroked Dodger's hair and sighed as he stared at her.

"Sammy," Dodger murmured.

"I'm right here, Dodge. I'm not goin' anywhere," Sam assured.

"So, cold," she moaned. Sam looked around and noticed two blankets in the corner. He smiled, remembering Jess' rule about keeping blankets in the cave, just in case. Then, he walked up, grabbed the blankets, and wrapped them around her.

"I---I don't know what to, Dodge. I mean---I'm---I'm no leader. That was Jess. I was just her boyfriend. I---I just got lucky." Sam blew out a heavy breath and raked his hair with his hands. "Jess, what am I supposed to do? Tell me what to do. I---I don't know what it is you would do. Jess, how am I supposed the lead the pack? How do I protect them? How do I lead? Baby, tell me what to do."


	6. Interrogation

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Aogail: Thanks. No worries. Thanks. Here you go. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Me too. Never happen. It'd break mine too.

Dancing-through-starz: Hey, it's been awhile. Life treatin' you good? Thanks. I will.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

RandomLizzie2354: New reviewer. Yay! Thanks. I will.

Tete: You seem vaguely familiar. Where have I seen you before? Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Katie 05: Thanks. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

LoUdMoUtH87: Thanks. Well, this update wasn't **too** regular. Sorry. Thanks. I will.

JadeAlmasy: Oh, I hate when that happens. Thanks. Yep.

ChristianMyLove: I hope you don't change your handle **too** often. I'm likely to get confused. Thanks. I will. Read on and see.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Maybe. Here's more.

Lilithxfic: Hey! Well, that bites. Hope you've been enjoyin' what you read.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. No. It's just a strong brotherly feeling. Plus Dodger's a brunette. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

MAGICAL-STRAWBERRIES: Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.

DISCLAIMER

It's official boys and girls, I'm back. Inspired by the movie _Cry Wolf_, which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW.

When two hours had passed and Sam hadn't returned from the caves, Dean headed in the direction he had come from.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" one of the guys---Brad Peters---queried, grabbing his arm.

"I'm gonna go check on my brother," Dean retorted.

"Don't bug him, okay?" Brad said.

"Look, Sammy is my responsibility. He's **always** been my responsibility," Dean snapped, jerking out of the man's grip. Then, he continued on his way.

"He shouldn't bother Sam," Brad disapproved.

"It's been two hours and Sam needs to talk to someone," Becky disagreed.

"Dean's the best one to do it," Zack added. Inside the cave, Sam had fallen asleep beside Dodger. The bullet in her shoulder had long since been removed. Now, they were all just waiting for her to wake up. Hearing the footsteps, he jerked awake and jumped into a defensive stance.

"Whoa. Easy, Tiger," a voice joked.

"Dean, you scared me," Sam sighed.

"We need to talk, Sammy," Dean stated. Sam shook his head.

"No," he stated.

"Non-negotionable, Sammy. Spill," Dean ordered in a voice that was very much like their father's.

"You're not Dad. Stop trying to be," Sam snapped.

"I'm **not** trying to be. I just know that we need to talk," Dean replied. "Sam...you've been so tense since we've got here. You need to tell me what's going on," he continued.

"I don't have to do anything," Sam snapped. Man, why couldn't Dean just leave him alone? He didn't need this. He was still feeling so overwhelmed with everything that was happening. Dodger was still so touch and go. And his varying emotions were so high that he had almost wolfed out a couple of times.

"Sam, you dragged me back here without any information, and I'd like to know what the heck is goin' on," Dean said furiously. Why couldn't Sammy just be straight with him? Why was he being so stubborn?

"I can't, Dean. I just can't," Sam told him.

"Tough. 'Cause I ain't leavin' this until you do," Dean responded, folding his arms. Sam was unable to stop the growl that escaped.

"Did you just growl at me?" Dean wondered. Okay, yeah, he growled in frustration himself, but Sam's growl...it was almost inhuman. Sam's breathing became labored.

"Dean, I---" he trailed off.

"You what?" his older brother asked.

"I---I can't," came the younger's man response.

"Sammy," Dean said forcefully. He watched as Sam hung his head.

"I---I---dang it, Dean! I can't tell you!" he cried emotionally. Dean's Adam's apple wobbled. What did he mean? What could possibly be so bad that his baby brother couldn't even tell him? Before he could ask this question, there came a moan.

"Dodger?" Sam asked in relief, turning around.

"Sammy? Is that really you?" Dodger queried, openeing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, Dodge," Sam responded. He removed the blankets to gaze at the girl's shoulder to that her wound had completely healed. He sighed in relief. Thank goodness for werewolf healing. No wound meant that the silver was finally out of her system. The girl began to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy," Sam cautioned, helping her.

"Hey, I'm a big girl," Dodger complained.

"Yeah, and you were just shot," Sam pointed out.

"Sammy, you need some help?" Dean queried.

"No, I've got her," Sam answered. Carefully, he helped Dodger up.

"You all right?" he asked softly.

"I'm better now," she assured him.

"Good," he said. Just then, they heard a commotion.

"Oh, no," Dodger said in fear. The sound of a cocking gun reached their ears. Together, the trio raced out of the cave. Then, they skidded when they saw the group of men pointing various firearms at them.


	7. Found Out

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by _Cry Wolf_ which is the property of Rogue Pictures. Supernatural is the property of the WB, soon to the be the CW.

Sam's eyes darkened when he saw the aggressors and he let out a soft growl, as did Dodger.

"Dodger, get back in the cave," he instructed.

"No," she replied.

"Dodger, you just now got better and we can't risk you getting hurt again," he told her.

"Tough. I'm not going anywhere," she responded.

"Then you'll all die," one of the men said. Dean watched as Becky, Zach, Brad, Gwen, and the rest of Sam's friends growled. Then, his eyes widened in surprise as their skin rippled and became covered with fur. Only Sam remained unchanged.

"What the---?" Dean gasped. Then, "Dude, I ask again: what the heck kind of people are you hanging around?" One of the men cocked their gun and a werewolf lunged. Soon, there was a full-fledge fight for survival. Even Dean had gotten into the act, pushing past Sam's friends to confront their attackers. He wasn't gonna let some freaks playing cowboy kill his brother. No way. One of the men pointed their gun. A shot rang out and a bullet whizzed past the group. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Dean fall to the ground.

"Dean!" he cried. Instantly, he felt an itching on his skin and he could feel his eyes bulging out, as well as his nails becoming longer. He growled, lunged, and swiped at the men who had taken his brother. He let a claw sweep the men aside. Then, he growled and crouched over his brother protectively. Dean panted, trying to catch his breath as well as figure out what the heck was going on. Sammy was a werewolf? Something they had hunted?

"Get...away...from my brother," Sam snarled. The men looked at the pack, trying to assess the situation.

"What do we do, boss?" one man asked.

"We're too hurt. We gotta get out of here," the lead man said. One-by-one, they left. Then, slowly, the pack morphed back into human.

"Dude, get off me," Dean griped, pushing his brother away. Sam stared at Dean, who wore a tight expression. He unsuccessfully tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _Great. Just great_, he seethed to himself.

"You got somethin' you wanna tell me, Sammy?" Dean demanded.


	8. Truth

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Hey, how you doin'? Thanks.

Katie 05: Good to see you. Here's the explanation. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Thanks.

RandomLizzie2354: Thanks.

Dustori: New reviewer. Yay me. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Aogail: Thanks. I will. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Glad you like it.

Mimifoxlove: Well, like you said, at least he found out.

Leahblueeyes: Thanks.

Windyfontaine (6, 7): Nope. Yep. Thanks. Yes, it is. Good for you. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks. You too.

Spuffyshipper: Yep, I did. Wow. Lucky you. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Hey! I've missed you. Ha-ha. I take it you liked that part. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Cry Wolf, which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB, soon to be the CW. Anything else belongs to me.

Sam stared at Dean, who tapped a foot impatiently. _Oh, man. What do I do?_ he wondered.

"Dude, today," Dean prompted.

"Take the knife out of your boot," Sam instructed.

"Sammy," Dean said in surprise. _He actually thinks I'd attack him?_ he thought to himself.

"Take...it...out," Sam insisted softly. Slowly, cautiously, Dean did so.

"Now what?" he queried.

"Slide it over," Sam responded. Dean did as he was told.

"Gun too," Sam continued.

"Sammy, I'm not gonna---" Dean began to say.

"'Shoot first. Ask questions later'," Sam quoted. Dean blanched at the recital of one of their father's main rules. Reluctantly, he removed the gun from his jeans and kicked it over to his brother.

"Okay. I'm completely defenseless, Sammy. Are you happy?" Dean asked.

"More relieved than happy," Sam answered guardedly. Dean began to walk towards his brother.

"No. Stay where you are," Sam told him. Dean faltered. _What_? he thought.

"Dude, it's **me**," he reminded his brother, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Which is exactly why you're staying right there," Sam snapped.

"Sam, he'd never hurt you. He's your brother," Becky said.

"You don't know him like I do, Beck. He **enjoys** hunting," Sam responded. "And Dad always taught us not to hesitate," he continued. Again, Dean blanched. The other werewolves however, heard the fear underneath their's friend's harsh tones.

"Just tell me when it happened, Sammy. When did you become a werewolf?" Dean wondered.

"Freshman year. I was---attacked," Sam answered, his eyes clouding at the memory. That had been the night he had met Jessica. Jessica. Oh, man, he missed her!

"He had lost so much blood and Jessica made the decision to transfer some of her blood into him. That's how he became a werewolf," Becky finished. A lump appeared in Sam's throat. Man, he missed Jess so much. Dean blew out a breath.

"Dang, Sammy. Why didn't you ever tell us?" he wondered.

"Well, at first, we weren't even speaking, and then when we hit the road---" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Does Dad know?" Dean queried.

"Are you crazy? If Dad knew what I was, he'd put a silver bullet into me before you could say 'Bloody Mary'," Sam snapped in response.

"Sammy, you don't really think---" Again, Dean faltered. _Sammy really thought Dad would kill him if he knew that he was a werewolf?_ he thought to himself. "Is that the only reason you kept this a secret?" he continued. Sam nodded, and then looked away.

"Sammy?" Dean prodded. Sam sniffled. "Sammy?" he prompted. Sam averted his face and his throat muscles constricted. Dean grabbed his brother's arm. His breath caught when he saw the shimmer in his brother's eyes.

"Sam, just 'cause you're a werewolf, it doesn't mean you're not still my brother," he stated.

"You---you mean, you don't care?" Sam asked.

"What you talkin' about? Of course not! Just means I gotta make I don't tick you off," Dean responded.

"And if Dad knew?" Sam checked.

"He'd learn to deal," Dean shrugged. Sam let out a relieved sob-filled laugh. Then, emotionally spent, he sank to the ground.


	9. Release And Planning

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mystiksnake: Always cool to see ya. Thanks. Glad you liked it. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Lilithxfic: Glad I could surprise you. It's not a stupid question, and no. That didn't happen to Jared's character. You should rent it. I think you'll like it. Here's ch 9. Thanks.

Aogail: Thanks. I was afraid it was too chick-flicky. Sorry the update isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Yeah, I know what you mean. Me either. Exactly. Congrats. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Glad you think so. You're absolutely right.

ChristianMyLove: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme: Where've I seen you before? Thanks.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. So am I. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Razor67: Thanks. Thanks. I'll try. Thanks. I will.

LoUdMoUtH87: Thanks. Hope it's not **too** touchy-feely. Thanks. I will.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, I gotta admit, I'm a sucker for that. Here's the next chap.

Katie 05: Thanks. Yeah, it was. Glad you liked. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by _Cry Wolf_ which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB which will soon be the CW. Okay, I've worked on this chap on-and-off for a few days, and I'm stil not completely satisfied with it. However, I figured an update of a trash chapter was better than no update at all. That said, please be gentle in reviews. I'm aware it's trash.

Dean stared at Sam, who had sank to the ground sobbing. He blew out a breath. He couldn't believe that Sam thought he had to hide this from him. He couldn't believe that Sam had been so afraid. Yeah, he and Dad were hunters and he knew that they couldn't hesitate on a job, but they only killed werewolves when they **had** to, when there was no other way to handle the situation. Why did Sam think that they took their time when it came to werewolves? It was because they knew that some werewolves could actually control the change. If it was a werewolf that took responsibility for their condition and took steps to make sure that they didn't hurt anybody, they were left alone. It was the bloodthirsty and uncontrolled werewolves that they went after. _I can't believe that Sammy never caught on to that_, Dean thought to himself. His younger brother was really smart, so for him to not realize how they handled werewolves was kinda confusing. But then again, Sammy and their dad had fought a lot, so maybe Sammy hadn't been paying attention. Ignoring the audience, he blew out a breath and knelt down beside his brother.

"Hey, it's okay," he murmured. Sam didn't seem to have heard him. "That's it, Sammy. Just let it out," he urged softly. _I don't believe it. I'm urging chick-flickiness_, he thought ironically. Dean wasn't even sure that was a word, but he didn't care. The important thing was being there for Sammy. Finally, Sam was all cried out.

"I'm sorry. I---" Dean dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, you were emotionally spent. You needed a release," he stated. Sam swiped his eyes and stood up.

"So...do you have any idea what we can do about these hunters?" he wondered.

"I'm workin' on that. Why don't we go back inside and we'll all talk?" Dean suggested.

"Right," Sam agreed. With that, they all walked back into the dorm.

"We need someplace private," Dean stated.

"I know a place," Dodger stated.

"You sure?" Sam checked.

"Definitely," Dodger answered, glancing at Dean.

"Down, Dodger. He's a one-night-stander only," Sam told her.

"Works for me," Dodger responded flirtatiously.

"Dodger! That's my brother!" Sam protested with a laugh.

"I think I like this chick," Dean stated.

"Come on. Let's just go," Becky urged. Everyone headed down the halls.

"Where are we goin'?" Dean wondered.

"You'll see, Tiger," Dodger answered, winking.

"Dodger, didn't Sam just tell you to rein it in?" Zach chided.

"What can I? You know **me**," Dodger responded with a small laugh. Sam just shook his head and chuckled.

"Dean, I think you've met your match," he stated. Finally, they were at their destination: a church.

"What are we doin' here?" Dean wondered.

"It's one of our places. No one bothers us here," Becky answered.

"Werewolves in a church. Isn't that a bit sacriligious?" Dean muttered. Sam elbowed him.

"Dude! I'm just sayin'!" Dean protested.

"Remember the last time we were all in here?" Zach questioned.

"Yeah. The game got intense that night," Sam grinned.

"Game?" Dean repeated.

"'The Wolf'," Gwen answered.

"Oh, yeah," Zach said happily.

"I **love** that game," Brad declared.

"The question is, which version?" Sam joked. Everyone laughed.

"All right, all right. Let's get serious here," Dean told them. Everyone fell silent.

"We need to figure out how to stop these hunters. They nearly killed Dodger. That was a lot of silver in blood," Gwen declared. Sam and Dean frowned thoughtfully, trying to recall an instance that they had gone up another hunter. However, an event like that was rare.

"Dude! Wait a minute!" Dean suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Sam queried.

"I can't believe I didn't remember this earlier," Dean said excitedly.

"Dean, if you don't share soon, I'm gonna deck you," Sam threatened.

"Years ago, when I was alike---eleven---we were on a werewolf hunt. There was this other hunter. Think his name was Gib Cain. Crazy dude," Dean recalled with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I think I remember that guy. Scared the heck outta me," Sam stated.

"What about him?" Dodger asked.

"Dad got ticked 'cuz he kept botchin' up our hunts," Dean answered.

"So, how'd you get rid of him?" Becky wondered.

"You really think it would work? I mean, back then it was just the one guy," Sam reminded his brother.

"Yeah, I think it'll work," Dean responded. Then, motioning the others closer, he lowered his voice.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll go out into the clearing and then..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

A-ha! I'm evil. Of course, I'm not quite sure what I want to do, so I need time to figure somethin' out. I got the name "Gib Cain" from the BTVS episode "Phases", though it's not necessarily the same guy.


	10. Trapping Hunters And Saying Goodbye

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Katie 05: Thanks. Here's the next update.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Yeah, I thought people would like that.

Aogail: Thanks. Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I forgot to check Sci-fi 'cuz I had wanted to see that ep. Same house? That's kinda trippy. Sorry the update's not soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Aw, thanks. Yeah, I can see what you mean. Here's the next update. Thanks. You too.

LoUdMoUtH87: Thanks. Yeah, sometimes. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. You know, I think that's a whole different in itself. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme: Yeah, sorry. It wasn't.

IHeartPadalecki: Oh, my gosh! I've seen you around! Your two stories are amazing. Have you reviewed me before? I don't think you have. Oh, my gosh. O...kay. Think you're a new reviewer. Cool. Here's the next chap. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Cry Wolf, which belongs to Rogue Pictures. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW.

Later that, the group went to the clearing in front of the cave and took various positions.

"Dean, you think this'll work?" Sam whispered.

"Of course it will," Dean assured, as he cocked a rifle. Sam blew out a breath and did the same as his brother.

"I hope so," he stated.

"Dude, have I ever let you down before?" his brother queried testily.

"Sorry. It's just that I can feel everybody. They're all scared and nervous," came the apology.

"Understandable," was the response. From their own positions, Zach and Becky shifted on their.

"Come on you creeps. What are you waiting for?" Zach whispered.

"Maybe they're tryin' to wait us out?" Becky suggested.

"Yeah, well, we're more stubborn," Zach grinned. Just then, there was a snap of a twig. Everyone tensed.

"They're here," Sam stated.

"You're sure?" Dean questioned.

"I can smell 'em," Sam answered. That was good enough for Dean. He and Sam straightened their stances. Sam growled softly. They were close. From their own positions, the rest of the pack stood alert. When these guys came, they'd be ready. One of the men came into view, and Sam let out another growl. This was the one. He could smell the blood from the small pistol that he held.

"Easy, Sam," Dean cautioned.

"That's the one, Dean. That's the one shot Dodger. I can smell the blood on his pistol," Sam growled.

"Sammy, calm down. That's an order," Dean instructed. Sam blew out a breath. He hated being given orders, but knew his brother was right. He had to be calm. He had to be clear-headed so they could take these things down. The hunters grouped together and came into the clearing.

"NOW!" At Dean's shout, Becky and Zach pulled at a rope that was lying on the ground. As one, the hunters fell to the ground and a large net came tumbling on top of them. The brothers and the pack all came forward.

"Let's ask them how **they** like it," Dodger stated darkly.

"Yeah, let's string 'em up," Zach agreed.

"Better yet, let's cut 'em into pieces," Sam growled. Dean stared at him.

"Dude," he stated in surprise.

"Sorry. I just get a little cranky when people mess with my pack," Sam said, glaring at the hunters.

"Makes me sense to me," Dean responded. The hunters struggled.

"Let us go! We got a job to do!" one shouted.

"You're killin' innocent people. I can't let you do that," Dean answered.

"They're freaks! They're monsters!" a second one shouted.

"We're werewolves. Not demons," Sam defended.

"And believe me, boys. There's a difference," Dean continued. Dodger and the others walked up to the hunters.

"We oughtta make you pay," she growled.

"Lucky for you, we're a **nice** pack," Gwen stated. "We're only gonna toss you guys outta here," she continued.

"And believe me, we've got good aim," Sam added. With that, they lifted up the net and got ready to throw. Dodger ran a nail down the back of one of the men's shirts. Then, she scratched him.

"**That**'**s** for trying to kill Becky," she hissed. Then, they heaved the net and were satisfied to hear a small grunt. An hour later, Sam, Dean, and the pack stood outside the dorms.

"It seems like I always end up thanking you guys," Becky said to Dean.

"Hey, it's no problem," Dean told her.

"Maybe I should stay," Sam stated.

"Dude, what are you talkin' about?" Dean asked in concern. Sammy wasn't gonna leave him again...was he?

"Jess was the leader. I'm her mate. I have a responsibility to---" Sam began to say.

"Sam, it's okay. I've been taking care of the pack," Becky interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," Becky nodded. "Besides, you have stuff to do. Other responsibilities," she reminded.

"Okay," Sam accepted with a sigh.

"Well, you know, we don't have to leave right away," Dean declared.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I mean, we could always have a little fun," Dean continued, staring at Dodger lustfully.

"Hey, sounds like a plan to me," Dodger agreed, giving the same look to Dean. Sam stared at them, and then with a scoff, began to drag Dean towards the Impala.

"Come on," he stated. Dodger made a noise of disappointment.

"Dude, come on!" Dean protested.

"Dean, no," Sam said.

"But---" Dean objected.

"Dean, you would only end up hurting her, and then out of pack loyalty, I'd have to kill you," Sam interrupted, giving him a final push towards the car. Dean got behind the wheel. He threw one last longing look at Dodger, and then reluctantly drove off.

"I can't believe Sam did that," Dodger pouted when they were out of sight.

"Dodger, he only would've ended up hurting you. And then Sam would've had to kill him due to pack loyalty," Becky stated. Having had heard the conversation, Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean asked, staring at his brother in confusion. Sam could only laugh.

"Dude, what?" Sam just laughed harder.

"Dude, if you don't tell me right now, I'm gonna---"

"What? Put a leash on me?"

"Man, I hate you." Sam laughed even harder.

THE END


End file.
